Chocolate Covered Pancakes
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: KibaNaru! My first fic with these two so be gentle. What will Kiba do when Naruto comes down for breakfast and toys with him? And will our fav. Uke go along with it? Limeish smut! enjoy!


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that I was finally able to write a KibaxNaruto story! It's my second favorite pairing next to SasukexNaruto. Now this is probably nowhere near as good as most stories considering it's a one-shot and totally smutty and lime-ish, but I'm still proud of it, cuz I worked my ass off. Um...Kiba and Naruto are 17. READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: No owning of the Naruto or Kiba (damn...)

WARNING: Smut and lime and fluff. Oh, and Sasuke bashing, so sorry. I even hit myself for it!

Chocolate Covered Pancakes

I was sound asleep. Keyword being _was. _My alarm goes off and I awake to 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor. Sighing tiredly I turn my alarm of and pry my eyes open to be met by Akamaru's. I give my loyal little buddy a weak smile. It's fake and he knows it right away, but I don't care anymore. He barks at me constantly everyday trying to cheer me up. No matter what happens my mind is _always_ on _him._ Because of it everyday I wake up feeling like shit after dreaming about something that hasn't yet happened in reality.

It's all over him. I don't even know how it happened really. I mean, on day I though he was annoying as hell, then he next I find him uber (a/n: yes ppl, I said uber. HA!) hot. It was sometime after our fight during the Chunin exams. Can't remember specifically when because all I ever do is think about him now. The sad thing is hat our fight was four years ago. That's how long I've liked Naruto. Sad, ne?

Well today my sulking will hopefully stop. I'm going to tell him how I feel. Thank god he finally got out of that relationship with Sasuke! Two years and he finally gets away from that bastards abuse. O course with a little help from me. I remember last Saturday like it was yesterday and it pains me to still believe my Naru-chan went through that.

-Flashback-

"_Kiba, can we talk for a minute?" Naruto had asked me once we arrived at Ichiraku's. _

"_Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked after we'd sat down and ordered._

"_...About Sasuke." he replied, looking scared and about to piss himself._

_He wasn't dressed in his usual orange outfit anymore. No, that asshole Sasuke had him wearing some form of tight black leather pants that showed off his ass (very well), a black wifebeater, and finally, a choker. It had been like that since the two started dating. It's not the fact he wore those clothes, no he looked damn good in them it's the fact that he lied about what happened after said clothes came off. I could smell the fear and see the pain all over him everytime he lied about it all._

_Everytime I-or anyone for that matter-had seen him, he sported a new injury of some kind. That day he had a bandaged wrist and a black eye. I was so ready to kill that fucker, but I kept calm in front of Naruto._

"_What about him?" I ask, staring intently at him._

"_Well...ya know how I always came up with different stories for my injuries?"_

_Yeah I know. I know that you lie for fear of being beaten again. Especially that time he put himself in the hospital over it. Stupid attempt at suicide. I stayed with him every day he had been in there for comfort. _

"_Yeah, why?" I said, still calm as our food was set down in front of us._

"_Well...those were all lies. Sasuke...he's very abusive sometimes. He's the reason for all of this." Naruto said avoiding my eyes and quickly slurping his ramen._

_Fuck, we all knew it. Me, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee -heh, me and him almost jumped that prick one time- Gaara, and even the blonde bimbo and pink-haired slut realized what had been going on! On the day those two realized it, it had seemed as if their worlds had been shattered._

_They soon after ended up on the streets at night to try and cope. Then one night some guy named Orochimaru raped them to death. Boy did Choji and Lee flip out on him. His body had been found two days later in a dumpster. All of this is because of that no good teme Sasuke! If it wasn't for him then those two would still be here to try and run our lives. But it'd be worth it compared to how they died._

"_Naruto...I already knew. We all have. We've been waiting for you to say something. It's ok, we can go to Tsunde-sama for help. Sasuke won't hurt you anymore. I promise." I said, rubbing his back comfortingly._

_Before I knew it he was clinging to me for deal life and bawling his eyes out into my chest. It was then that I realized 'I' was the one he chose to tell. 'I' was the one he trusted. Just like when he first came out. Heh, he asked me if I would ever be friends with a queer. It was then that I kinda yelled at him for saying that, and then too came out. In this same place too. _

_The only gay people in Konoha are me, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. In some weird twist of events I watched in horror as the only person I could ever love hook up with the most veil person alive. Uchiha Sasuke. It was on the same night Shikamaru and Neji got together. Thus, leaving me even more heartbroken and alone._

_So as I had the crying blonde on my shoulder I had made a decision. I was gonna dedicate my life to try and be with him and make him happy. After he finally stopped crying we paid and left to go to Hokage-sama's. Actually, I think that's the first time Naruto's **never **finished a bowl of ramen._

_When we hd gotten to the Hokage's office he had been squeezing my hand so tightly my fingers had gone numb. Long story short goes like this. Sasuke gets sent to jail for spouse abuse (1) and causing attempted suicide to said spouse. Naruto had moved out of Sasuke's and moved in with me and Akamaru, and he's slowly returning back to his cheerful, talkative, loud-mouthed self. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_-_End Flashback-

By the time I've gone through this thought process yet again, I'm pulling on clothes. About a year after the Chunin exams I got rid of that fur coat. Now I wear anything to try and look as hot as can be. Especially to a certain blonde, blue-eyed wonder. I pull on my blue baggy jeans, put a belt loosely on so that the pants hung low on my hips-showing them slightly-, now I'm rummaging through my closet for a good shirt. Finally finding the one I had hoped to find, I hurriedly throw it on.

It's a tight red t-shirt that says on the front 'I dominate the Uke'. Akamaru looks at me questioningly from my bed and barks. I walk over and scratch behind his ears.

"Don't worry lil' buddy. Hopefully after today I won't be so depressed."

I pick up Akamaru and put him on top of my head. I've grown my hair out slightly. Although my bangs are kept trimmed and short, the rest of my hair almost reaches my shoulders. The only time I wore it like that was because I lost a bet. Boy did I feel girly that day.

No, I have my hair spiked out still, like I used to as a kid. Only now...I look way better. My right ear is proudly pierced along with my right eyebrow. Once again, I lost a bet. This explains my eyebrow, but everyone says it helps make me look good so I don't worry about it that much. Though now I say I need to stay the hell away from Hokage-sama a hell of a lot more. When she wants to gamble...she wants to bet big.

"Arf, arf." Akamaru barks again.

"Yup, I'm gonna tell him how I feel." I say to the dog on my head happily heading for the kitchen.

"Arf!"

"Oi! I know it's taken some time, but no need to snap at me for waiting!"

"Arf!"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Don't contradict my genius."

"Arf, arf, arf!"

"What do you mean a cat's smarter than me! Ok, no food until dinner!"

"Arf?"

"I'm totally serious this time."

Akamaru angrily jumps off of my head. He scampers off back up to my room. Probably for more sleep. Lazy ass dog, I need to stop hanging out with Shikamaru so much. I should have never left them together when I went out drinking with Hinata. Fuck, the next few days afterwards are still a blur. The next time I see a bottle of Vodka I'm gonna hurl.

Desperately trying to get the thoughts out of my head I grab everything I needed for making pancakes. Naruto loves my strawberry and chocolate covered pancakes. And I swear to Kami hi eats them seductively on purpose. I can't make it past breakfast without an erection whenever I make these. Thank god I moved out last year, otherwise breakfast would be hell.

I smirk evilly and my fangs show-meaning I'm serious (2)-as a plan forms in my head. Half-way through making my delicious pancakes a sleepy blonde stumbles into the kitchen. I look over at him and believe it or not he's drooling from the smell alone. Smirking, I throw him a hand towel.

"You haven't even tasted um' yet and you're already drooling," I chuckle. "Are you _that _hungry?"

He stifles a yawn and then sits down at the table anxiously. "Uh-huh. Kiba you know I love your cooking! How much longer Sparky?" Naruto asks with a hint of impatience on his words.

He called me that name again. Chikuso Naruto! He knows I hate that name. I don't really know why though, it just bugs me. Then again it's kinda like a pet name he gave me, so I should be happy.

"Calm down Paris (3), Their almost done." I say, inwardly grinning.

3...2...1...

"OI! YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED THAT! THAT STUPID BLONDE SLUT HAS NOTHING ON MY SEXINESS!" he yells, almost shattering my eardrums like a fire cracker.

"Well then you shouldn't call me 'Sparky'. You know _I _hate that." I reply while setting down a plate in front of the starving blonde.

I take a seat right next to him. Instantly Naruto throws the melted chocolate over the strawberry infested pancakes. No one has ever seen Naruto eat anything but ramen aside from Iruka and myself I think. He's so adorable when he eats, I swear to Kami he taunts me!

Speaking of eating, Naruto cuts off a small piece with a bunch of chocolate on it and puts it near his mouth. I sit and watch in awe as the teen in front of me licks every square inch of the morsal with emphasis. He then rolls his tongue around it and slowly pulls it off of the fork. My mouth slowly opens at the site before me. This is a new trick, and surprisingly enough it's getting me hard.

Akamaru trots in and heads to his water bowl. He stops with a paw in the air as he too watches Naruto from my side on the floor. After he finishes his pancakes (12 of them! He eats like a fucking Ethiopian) he sees my face and looks puzzled.

"Is something wrong Kiba-kun?" Naruto asks me "innocently".

Kun? That was a first. And the day Naruto is innocent will be the day I, myself lose my virginity! Yes, sad I know. Seventeen and still a virgin. But I've been waiting for my chance with the blonde beauty here.

"Umm...kind of. There's something I need to tell you." I say somewhat hesitantly.

"Nani?" he asks with chocolate still coating his lips.

Kami what I wouldn't give to pounce on him and just fuck him senseless. But after what happened with Sasuke he probably won't have sex for a while...

"Naruto...I..." suddenly my throat becomes dry and I can't come up with the words.

Akamaru comes up behind me at some pint and bites me (5 cookies if you guess where). Not hard enough to penetrate my skin, but enough for me to yelp and jump out of my seat and onto Naruto's lap.

-Akamaru POV-

_Good, now he can stop jacking off to this boys picture every night and finally get laid. I've already had sex! And he doesn't even know about the puppies yet. Oh shit...better go see her._

With that I walk out of the house through my doggy door, leaving my master on the dumb one's lap.

-Kiba POV-

I turn my head to see Akamaru trail off outside.

"Damn dog." I mutter under my breath.

"Um...Kiba-kun, isn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asks me while trying to lick the chocolate off of his lips. (A/N: gomen nasai, but if this isn't flirting then I deserve to die, cuz that would mean Naruto-chan really IS baka...)

There it is again. Kun. Is he flirting with me or what? Fuck talking, I'm already on his lap. It's now or never Inuzuka! I take this small amount of time to decide this before crashing my lips down against his. Instantly I run my moist tongue over is lips, wiping off all the chocolate. When it's all gone I pull back. Naruto's eyes are unfocused and he looks totally blazed. His cheeks are flushed and lips no longer coated in a very yummy substance.

"I love you Naruto. I have for quite a while now." I say staring at him, waiting for a response.

"Sasuke...never kissed me like that. Kiba-kun, why'd you lick the chocolate off?" Naruto pouts. "It was good there, I liked it."

"Awww...gomen nasai. Let me give you some more." I say, dipping my finger into the pot of the gooey, melted, dark substance.

My finger brushes across Naruto's lips and he licks it before wrapping his tongue around my index finger and sucking all the chocolate off. After he sucks it all off I replace my finger with my lips. He puts his hands on my chest and slowly brings then down to my hips as I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck.

At some point we wind up on the floor with our shirts off. He's under me as I straddled his waist moments ago. We share another intensely passionate kiss before I reach up onto the table and grab the pot. His eyes grow wide as I pour the chocolate over his neck and nipples.

"Now then...lets see how you taste with chocolate." I say quickly before attacking the spot on his neck with chocolate.

I suck and lick hungrily at the tender skin just above his collarbone. Naruto moans and I bite down gently, earning a hiss in return. When I lift myself up to move down to his nipples I smirk at my mark. My blonde Kitsune nearly has an orgasm when I take his left nipple into my mouth.

Once all the chocolate is off I move to the next one and do the same. My tongue rolls itself over the hard pink nub once I suck all the chocolate off. His voice hitches when he tries to speak as my warm mouth leaves his now exposed nipple.

Again, his eyes are hazy and unfocused as we look deeply at each other.

"Kiba-kun...that was-"

"Almost better than when Sasuke-teme almost pounded into you?"

"We...never had sex. He just always made it seem like it." Naruto says blushing like crazy.

"So...you and Sasuke are still virgins?" I ask timidly.

"Yup."

"Good, cuz right now I wanna go crazy on you."

"Aheh...what position?"

"Doggy." I smirk proudly at my statement as his eyes grow bigger.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah. Naruto, I've waited for this-for being with you-for four years now..."

"Really? Oh, Kiba you should have told me this a long time ago!"

"I was going to at that party, but then you and Sasuke..."

"Awww...poor Sparky. I'll make you feel all better." Naruto says kissing my chastely.

"I love you Naru-chan, but if you ever call me Sparky again I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for three days." I say as we head up to my room with him in my arms, along with the pot of melted chocolate.

"Sounds like a plan...Sparky." he says smiling shamelessly at me.

"Ok, but you asked for it."

"I know, it's my way of saying I'm sorry for making you wait. I love you Kiba"

"I love you too Naruto...now lets get this party started." I say closing the door behind us.

-Owari-

A/N: Actually...I think this turned out better then what I thought it would have. YAY ME! So of course Naruto is uke still! I mean it's KIBA people. He may be as loud and annoying as Naruto, but he's still more dominant.

1) you seriously can go to jail for abusing your spouse. SO DON'T EVER DO THAT!

2) ok the day Kiba is serious when he's not fighting will be the day I meet Josh Hartnett in a movie theater, and we make out.

3) I had to dis Paris Hilton, gomen nasai, but it's always fun to do!

So now that you've read my kawaii lil' one-shot you can click the little purple button next to the box that says 'review' to make me happy! Domo Arigato and until next time, ja ne


End file.
